


Boy in Blue

by SeaPanda



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Both are smitten to each other, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, M/M, Mentions of Shiro and Allura's relationship, kissing happens in this fic, you can tell that I haven't written in a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 20:17:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17494631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaPanda/pseuds/SeaPanda
Summary: Keith never would have gone to that town without an invitation. He also won't leave until he has obtained the heart of the boy in blue.





	Boy in Blue

     The sound of Beethoven's String Quartet No.6 reverberated around the open ballroom, large french doors opened to allow the breeze to flow through the crowds of the attendees. Flowers and glimmering marble statues decorate the room and a multitude of colors weave around each other, dancing to their heart's content. Keith stayed close to one of the exit's, debating whether or not to escape from this "party;" however, Shiro must have read his mind because Keith suddenly found himself being dragged to the other side of the room, away from the exits, and in the company of four other people. The first one Keith noticed was Hunk, eyeing the yellow suit and an equally yellow tailcoat. His eyes quickly skirted over to the little gremlin - Pidge - and their sense of fashion. They wore knickers and a forest green lace-up shirt that looked comfortable enough to wear when lounging around, but too comfortable to wear to an event such as this one. Allura was on Keith's right, dressed to impress, with a pink and white lace ballgown that poofs out enough to not look uncomfortable. Her dress sleeves reached her wrists, with a piece of fabric looped around her middle fingers and in one hand she holding a lace fan. Shiro was right next to her, wearing black pants and boots, a white dress shirt and a black frock coat and Keith acted like he didn't notice how Shiro and Allura's arms were pressed tightly together. Coran, who was busy chatting up Hunk, was dressed in light blue pants with a pure white dress shirt and a blue and white tailcoat. 

"Should have known you would be decked out in all red" Pidge stated, eyeing Keith's outfit. Looking down at his outfit, he noticed the dark red of his pants with the contrasting white of his dress shirt. Over that, he was wearing a similar red vest. "What's wrong with the color red? And at least I'm dressed for the occasion. You look like you just crawled out of bed." Pidge looked like they were going to reply with a snarky comment, but Hunk decided to drag them away before a fight broke out between the two. Sticking his tongue out as Pidge slowly disappeared, Keith turned around to speak to Shiro, but all he found was an empty space.

'I knew I should have never come to this stupid ball." Keith looked around before spotting an open door and pushed his way through the crowd. It was like a breath of fresh air when he escaped that room, walking around the never-ending hallways before coming upon a room towards the back of the building. It was a quaint room, with light blue walls and white curtains fluttering from the breeze. Soft, plush chairs decorated the middle of the room with a fireplace slowly burning. Shelves and shelves of books lined the room, and Keith was so lost in the simplicity of the room that he almost didn't see the boy curled up in one of the chairs, reading a magazine with a stack of books on the table next to him. 

Keith cleared his throat, causing the boy to jump. And Keith felt all the air leave his body. The boy was tall, but not as tall as him and he looked to be Keith's age, maybe a year or two younger. He was wearing blue pants that fitted him wonderfully, a crisp white dress shirt, and a blue tailcoat that had little accents (Keith swore they were lace) around the trim. Keith noted that blue looked wonderful on him. His eyes though...Keith couldn't look away from them. They were like a mixture of the sea during a storm and a clear, blue sky. Keith could see the intensity and power this boy contained, but he felt so calm at the same time. Keith was smitten to this boy and he doesn't even have a name yet.

"Is there something you need? Are you lost?" Quickly blinking away his thoughts, he looked at him once more before answering, "No. I just needed to get away from the party; however, I wonder, why are you here?" "I just needed some air, but then I got here and got a little carried away" the boy while making a sweeping motion to the pile of books Keith saw earlier. 

Keith chuckled before moving closer to the boy, sitting in one of the many chairs and picked up the magazine the boy was reading before Keith interrupted him. It was the July issue of Lippincott's Monthly Magazine. "You read this?" 

"You don't?" The boy inquired with a raised brow. Rolling his eyes, Keith commented, "I don't fancy wasting the day away with a boring story" and looked down to see what he was reading. _The Picture of Dorian Gray._ Before he could comment any further, however, the magazine was ripped from his hand and on the table before Keith could even blink. The boy scoffed, turning to Keith, perhaps to say something, but Keith beat him to it.

"I don't think I ever got a name." "I don't think you ever asked for one. And with that attitude, I don't think you deserve to know." And with that, the boy stood up and started walking to the door. "Hey, we were having a conversation here."

"Which I decided to end. Good day Sir." Keith bolted up from the chair and started to follow the boy. "Do you always leave in the middle of conversations?" Keith managed to catch up to him, grabbing his sleeve and pulled him into an abandoned room. "Why do you care? You hardly know me." The boy rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. 

"Maybe I want to know you." Keith stepped closer to him, causing the boy to step back a couple of steps.

"What did you just say?" "I think you heard me." Keith doesn't know what has gotten into him. They continued this little dance until the boy was pressed up against the wall, Keith blocking him with his arms. The boy was as red as a lobster and seemed to have lost all sense of speech, so Keith felt the need to say something.

"So tell me, what is your name?" 

They were so close, so close that Keith could name all of the colors in his eyes and count the freckles that dot along his nose and cheeks. Their breath fanned each other face's and it seemed like gravity was causing them to get closer. Keith noticed that the boy's eyes slid shut and Keith followed suit as they got closer and closer. Their lips brushed against each other, ready to go deeper, but then voices were suddenly heard from down the hall. Keith flinched back as they got closer and closer before fading away as they turned a corner. Keith turned his head to look at the boy beneath him, ready to explain himself before lips collided with his. Keith has kissed his fair share of both men and women, but this kiss made Keith feel like an amateur. It was soft, like the early morning sun shining through the windows or like raindrops hitting the roof of his home. It felt so right.

And it ended far too early.

Keith watched the boy through half-lidded eyes, unable to think or even speak properly. All he knew was that his body and mind wanted to kiss the boy again and he had no problem listening to both his mind and body.

"Lance. My name is Lance."

Keith's heart skipped a beat. Lance seemed like the perfect name. A weapon that can pierce the heart quicker than any other weapon and Keith knew his heart was gone. It had gone to this boy - Lance - and he was never getting it back.

"Oh my! Would you look at the time...I must be going now!" Lance swiftly moved out from under him and made his quick escape to the door. 

"Wait" Keith blurted out, "Will I see you again? I don't think you can kiss me like that and expect me to go back to normal." 

Keith slowly walked up to Lance as Lance kept his eyes to the ground. "Please. I need to see you again" Keith whispered.

"14 Mulberry Street. The first house on the left. That's where I live" Lance stated, looking at him before he hastily made his escape. Keith watched his receding figure, smiling to himself and repeating the address like a mantra. Keith is never going to leave this stupid town. Not until he has gotten the beautiful boy in blue.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!!! This is the second one-shot that I have done this year (did the first yesterday). I hope you like it and if it turns out good, I will be posting this on my Tumblr page, seapanda0. I hope you guys like this fic!!!


End file.
